Asking Permission
by samantharai
Summary: Jay goes to Hank to ask a very important question.
1. Chapter 1

**Chicago PD Story**

 **Summary: Jay goes to Hank to ask a very important question.**

Asking Permission

Jay was sitting in his car, facing the door of the man who he had surprisingly grown closer to, Hank Voight. Of course they didn't always see eye to eye, they were completely different people with completely different morals and values. They weren't best buds, by any means, but they had a better understanding of each other and certainly had gained each other's respect.

Jay had already turned the car off and the heat was quickly leaving the enclosed space. Despite it being 10 degrees outside and the wind blowing ferociously, Jay found himself starting to sweat. Boy was he nervous. It wasn't the fact that he was at Voight's that made him nervous. He had been here more times than he could count. They had established a weekly routine of Sunday night dinners. Of course most times that he had been to Voight's Erin had accompanied him, but this time he was rolling solo, leaving his partner/girlfriend at their apartment telling her he was going out to check up on a CI and that he would be back soon.

After about 10 minutes of sitting in his now freezing car, Jay finally got the courage to get out. He checked himself once in the mirror making sure he was looking nice. He usually didn't care what Voight or anyone else thought of him or his appearance, but tonight he was going to ask a very important question to a man who was very important to the woman he loved.

He made his way from his car to the front door and knocked three times. When he was with Erin they would usually just use her key to get in, but Jay was by himself and thought it would be better to knock.

Jay was more than expecting a shotgun to be pointed at his face as the door opened, seeing as Voight didn't necessarily like unwanted visitors and Jay hadn't called ahead to let Hank know he was coming over. Instead when the door opened Voight was standing there expectantly.

"Well about time you made it up here, I thought you were going to spend all night in my driveway," Voight said as Jay looked sheepishly.

Of course Voight had known he was out there. That man had a way of knowing everything.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jay stumbled over his words. Yep he was definitely nervous.

"Come on in Halstead, it's pretty cold out there," Voight said as he stepped aside allowing Jay to step in.

"So what brings you all the way out here this late at night? Is Erin okay?" Voight asked as they sat down at the table.

"Yeah, Erin is great. She doesn't exactly know I'm here though. I wanted to ask you a question," Jay said feeling as if he would sweat through his shirt.

"You have a question to ask me and Erin doesn't know. Oh boy this must be big. Well go on then, let's hear it," Hank said curiously wondering what could be so important that Jay had to come to his house without telling Erin.

Jay took a deep breath, "Ok. Well I just want you to know that I'm absolutely, ridiculously in love with Erin and I'll always be. I will always have her back and you're the closest thing she has to a father…." he was rambling.

" _Oh boy_ ," Voight thought also taking a deep breath and leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jay continued. "And you know I would do anything to make sure she is happy and she makes me the happiest man on earth and I honestly would be so lost without her….. What I'm trying to say is… would you please give me your blessing to ask Erin to marry me?" He finally finished, feeling exhausted after he basically just poured his heart out to his boss.

Voight starred Jay down for a good 5 minutes. He had already made his decision, but he really got a kick out of making him squirm.

Jay on the other hand was freaking out. He was sure he had never been more nervous in his life than he was at this very moment.

Finally Voight spoke. "So, you really love her huh?"

"Yes sir, with all my heart." Jay replied.

"And you promise to always look after her and make her happy?" Hank asked.

"I will spend the rest of my like having her back and doing everything in my power to try and make her happy," Jay said.

"I swear to God Halstead, if you ever hurt her in any way you will be at the bottom of the lake before you ever have a chance to apologize." Hank told Jay sternly.

"I promise you that if she's ever unhappy because of me, I, myself will tie those bricks to my feet and let you push me off the ledge." Jay promised.

Hank stood from his chair causing Jay to also stand. Hank extended his hand out to Jay who firmly grasped it.

"I give you my blessing. I can see it in your eyes and by the way you talk about her how much you love and care about her and I know she loves and cares about you too." Voight said giving Jay a pat on his shoulder.

Jay let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you so much Sarge."

Voight nodded his head. "So I'm assuming since you're asking my permission, you already have the ring?"

"Yes Sir," Jay replied, lighting up with excitement.

"Well, let me see it." Hank said.

Jay pulled the ring out of his pocket. He had been carrying it around with him for a couple of weeks now. When he had first bought it he wasn't even sure if he was going to ask for Hank's permission, recalling an earlier conversation with Erin about how he should save himself the trouble if he had to ask for her dad's permission. But after asking Hank he felt much better about asking Erin. The ring was a simple ring. Not too big but not too small either. Jay had spent hours trying to find the perfect ring and when he saw this when he knew immediately that it was the one. He handed the box over to Hank who inspected it closely.

"That's a pretty one Jay. I'm sure Erin will love it."

Jay and Hank shook hands one last time. "Thanks again Sarge. I better be getting back to Erin before she starts to worry." Jay said as he went to the door.

"Believe me Jay, she was worried about you before you even stepped out the door and because of that I know I made the right choice. Just look after her alright." Voight said as he went to open the door.

"I promise I will for as long as I live." Jay said as he stepped out of the house.

"Alright then. Be safe. Oh, Jay, when do you plan on proposing?" Voight asked.

"I don't exactly know. I want it to be special. But soon and I guarantee you'll be the first one to know when I do." Jay said as he waved goodbye and descended the porch stairs.

Jay went to his car feeling happier than ever. He had Voight's permission and soon he would ask Erin to spend the rest of her life with him. He was ecstatic, he couldn't wait to get home. He felt like a kid on Christmas Eve.

When he had finally made it to their apartment he basically ran up the stairs. He got up to the apartment and let himself in and found Erin asleep on the couch with the TV still on. He smiled to himself and looked at the clock. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket before going over to Erin to let her know he was home.

Jay went over to the couch and whispered to Erin not wanting to startle her. "Hey Erin. Baby I'm home"

Erin stretching and reaching out towards Jay "Hi." She smiled sleepily. "Sorry I fell asleep. I was trying to stay up till you got home."

"It's ok." Jay said as he gave her a small kiss.

"How was your CI?" Erin asked.

"He was good." Jay said. He didn't like to lie to her but he couldn't tell her he went to visit Voight without her wondering why.

"That's good," Erin said as she tried her hardest not to fall back asleep.

"Hey, come on let's go to bed." Jay suggested as he went around to help her off the couch.

They made it to the bedroom and got comfortable in bed. Jay went to turn off the light before turning back around to Erin.

"Erin. I love you so much you know that right?" Jay asked

"Of course. I love you too Jay. Is everything alright?" Erin said with a little bit of concern in her voice.

"Everything is perfect. Goodnight Erin."

"Goodnight Jay."

Soon Erin fell asleep and Jay was left thinking about how he was going to ask the most important question of his life to the most important woman in his life.

 **Authors Note: So how was it? This was my first fic so let me know. I may add another chapter that would possibly be the proposal. So give me some feedback.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Chapter 2! I hope it's great. Reviews are appreciated.**

Asking Permission

Chapter 2

It has been almost 3 months since Jay asked Hank for is permission to marry Erin and he has yet to ask Erin to marry him. It's not like he was not interested in marrying her anymore in fact he was itching to pop the question every time he saw her, but he just couldn't come up with a good enough idea. He wanted to make it special, after all this was going to be the one and only time he was going to ask a girl to marry him and Erin was definitely his girl.

Jay was once again lost in his own world thinking about proposal ideas. It was just him and Erin up in the bullpen, it had been a slow day but everyone was out checking on CI's and doing their own things. Erin was across from him at her desk doing paper work and messing around on her computer. She looked over to Jay who looked deep in thought. She had noticed he'd been pretty distant today, well for these last couple of months really. She was getting a little worried about him, but she was trying to give him his space. But then again she thought she had given him enough space.

"Jay." Erin called out. No response.

"Hey Jay!" She yelled a little louder. Still no response.

She crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at him "HALSTEAD!"

Jay jumped "What?! Oh, I'm sorry Erin."

"Where'd you go?" Erin asked going over to sit on Jay's desk.

"Oh nowhere, just thinking." Jay said.

"Okay." Erin said not convinced. "Is there something going on in that head of yours that I don't know about? You know I'm here for you right?"

"I'm fine, but I am getting a little hungry. You want to go get some lunch? My treat." Jay was trying to change the subject.

Erin decided she was going to drop it for now. "Sure. Pizza?"

"Sounds good."

They hopped into the car driving to the closest pizza place. They decided to eat there. They had a nice lunch and just made small talk. They finished up, Jay paid, as promised and they headed back to work.

By the time they made it back to the station everyone else was already there. As they made their way back to their desk, Voight called for Jay to come into his office. Jay and Erin shared a curious look. Jay cautiously walked into Voight's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Jay asked trying to think of what Hank could possibly want to talk to him about.

"Yes. Close the door and sit don Halstead."

"So what's the problem?" Jay asked.

"The problem is that it has been almost 3 months since you walked into my house and asked for my permission to marry Erin and I have yet to see a ring on her finger. So you better start explaining yourself Halstead." Voight said sternly.

"Oh." Jay said relieved it wasn't something too big, just something he didn't really want to talk about.

"Did you change your mind? Because if you did then why are you two still together. Don't be playing with her heart."

"No. No. Absolutely not. I'm still completely in love with her and always will be." Jay said defensively.

"Then what is it?" Voight asked wanted to get a real answer.

"I just don't know how to do it. I have all these ideas running around in my head but none of them seem right. I want to make it perfect, unforgettable." Jay confessed.

"That's it?" Jay nodded. "Well let me hear some of the ideas, maybe I can help."

Meanwhile Erin sits at her desk intently watching Voight's office waiting for one of them to exit. The blinds were shut so she couldn't see what was going on. There wasn't any yelling she could hear so she took that as a good sign. Unless they had silently managed to kill each other. They had been in there for close to an hour and Erin was getting pretty antsy. She would give them 10 minutes before she would go in there to figure out what the deal was. She watched the clock as 8 minutes passed when Jay and Voight finally decided to emerge. She looked both of them over, analyzing everything. No cuts or bruises, no anger, in fact Jay looked….relieved. Erin was utterly confused. Jay went back to his desk and glanced over at Erin and saw the confusion written all over her face and smiled to himself. Erin had to find out what was going on so she got up out of her desk and headed for the locker room gesturing Jay to follow. Jay got up from his desk, still smiling, and followed.

Jay walked into the locker room to a pacing Erin. He leaned up against the lockers and crossed his arms.

"So, what did Hank need to talk to you about?" Erin asked.

"Oh nothing." Jay said simply.

"Nothing? You spend almost an hour in Voight's office and you talked about nothing." Erin said a little frustrated.

"Yep. Can I go back now and finish some things up before we leave." Jay asked more stated as he walked out of the locker room.

Soon Erin went back to her desk, still eager to know what Hank and Jay were talking about.

A couple hours later Voight came out to dismiss everyone from work. Erin got up from her desk and grabbed her jacket and went over to Jay's desk.

"You ready?" Erin asked still a little bitter about earlier.

"You can go ahead and go to the car. I have something I have to do right quick." Jay said.

"What, going to have another secret conversation with Voight?" Erin asked bitterly.

Jay laughed quietly "Go wait in the car, I'll be out in a minute and start thinking about what you want for dinner so we can pick something up on the way home."

Erin left and Jay dug the ring out of his desk. He had kept it there for the last couple of months, in fear that Erin would find it at home. He went to Voight's office as he was leaving and waved the box in his hand indicating that tonight was the night he was proposing.

"Good luck. She looked pretty frustrated earlier." Voight said.

"She was just mad because I wouldn't tell her what we were talking about, but she'll know soon enough." Jay said.

Voight gave a gruff laugh, "Have a good night Halstead."

"Oh it will be." Jay said as he started to descend the stairs.

Voight just shook his head with a small smile on his face. He had to admit he was happy for the couple and prayed Erin would say yes.

Jay made it to the car where Erin was waiting.

"So you decide where you want to eat?"

"I want to know what you and Hank talked." Erin said avoiding his question.

"How about Chinese?" Jay said.

"C'mon Jay just tell me." Erin said.

"It was nothing Er, if it was something important I would tell you. So you want Chinese or not?"

"Fine. But I'll find out eventually. Chinese sounds good." Erin said giving up for now.

They went to pick up some food and headed back to their apartment. Once there, they quickly went and changed into some more comfortable clothes. Jay took the food to the living room and turned on the TV to a Black Hawks game that was on and Erin grabbed a couple of beers and met Jay on the couch. They began to eat in silence watching the game.

"So there's no way you're going to tell me what you and Hank talked about today is there?" Erin asked.

"Are you still on that?" Jay laughed.

"If you would just tell me I would let it go."

Jay got up taking their empty plates and bottles to the kitchen. "So, you really want to know?"

"Yes. I do." Erin replied.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked

"Yes Jay, just tell me."

"Alright let me just go get something out of my jacket." Jay said as he went to their room.

Erin was even more confused now. What did he need to explain what they were talking about?

Jay was in the room holding the box that contain the ring in his hands. This was it. He was really about to do this. He took a deep breath, put the box in the pocket of his sweats, and walked out of the room.

Jay went and stood in front of Erin and turned down the TV. "So today Hank wanted to talk to me about you. And me. Us really."

Erin was confused.

Jay took a deep breath and stuck his hands into his pocket. "Erin I love you so much and I always will. You're my best friend and I would be lucky if I got to spend the rest of my life with you."

Erin just looked at him. " _Is he really about to do what I think he's about to do?"_ She thought.

Jay continued. "I've thought of a million different ways to do this, but none of them were special enough. But what is more special, more us than in our living room, wearing sweats and a t shirt after eating Chinese and having a couple of beers, and the Black Hawks in the background." Jay let out a small laugh.

Tears were threatening to spill out of Erin's eyes. " _Oh boy this really was happening."_

"So Erin," Jay said as he helped Erin stand up. "I love you and I will do everything in my power to make you happy for the rest of my life if you let me and if you say yes to my next question." Jay pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it up reveling the simple cut ring. "So will you, Erin Lindsay, make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Erin was speechless. Her partner, her best friend, the man she loves just asked her to marry him. She usually wasn't in to this stuff. Marriage, long term, forever. But with Jay standing in front of her his heart on his sleeve, asking her to spend forever with him it made her heart swell and she felt happier than she has ever felt. As she stood there looking into Jay's eyes she realized she hadn't given him an answer.

"Yes." Erin whispered so low that Jay barely heard her.

"Was that a yes?" Jay asked

"Yes, yes of course it was." Erin said with a big smile and tears rolling down her face.

Jay laughed and picked her up in a hug kissing her with all the love he had.

He put her down and pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger.

Erin, not really noticing the ring before, gasped at the beauty of it. It was simple yet elegant. "I love it Jay and I love you. Thank you for being you. Thank you for never giving up on me."

"Thank you for saying yes. There is no one on the face of this earth that I would rather spend forever with than you." Jay said giving her another meaningful kiss.

"Wait so you were talking to Hank about proposing to me? Hank Voight?"

"Yes, well you see I kind of asked his permission to marry you. I know that really doesn't mean anything to you but you see Voight as a father and I wouldn't feel right asking you before asking him."

"And I thought I couldn't love you more." Erin said as gave Jay another kiss. "Thank you for asking him, it means a lot even though I said it didn't."

"God I love you." Jay said.

They spent the rest of the night enjoying their newly found engagement and telling each other how much they love and appreciate each other. They couldn't wait to spend forever together.

 **AN: What did y'all think? I don't know if this story is done yet or if I want to continue it. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
